mavhqfandomcom-20200215-history
Kodomo "Spring paw" hogosha
SL name: Kit blackheart Character Name: Archetype model: KE-Lepvulpes-02, Kodomo "Spring paw" hogosha. Character Description: A G.A.I.N liaison officer serving as a bridge between his company and there organization, Styled after a hare and a fox for use in forest and rural areas as well as urban post model change, Can normally be seen in fully armored on work hours but slightly unarmored in his off time. Weapon(s): Currently uses a small sidearm and throwing weapons But is Preprogrammed with standard battle data to fight in forest and Urban areas. Understands CQC, Short and long stick combat(pipes, poles, basic saber handling); medium firearms. Tech: Carries a small utility pouch to hold keys and small tools when a mission or if a job calls for it, Cell phone. Abilities: Army Spec(Formally carnival drone): Multi-use Radar and sound sensors interlaced into ears Motion sensor unit in tail. (set to the ground could catch foot vibrations etc etc) Limited Meta-material Color change (Used for camo and stealth) Highly mobile skeletal work frame and Mildly dense armor plating. TRI-Lus eye systems (allowing for upgraded vision types night-vision, etc.) Faction: G.A.I.N Biography: Lep comes from humble beginnings starting at the RSF company a designer of reploid bodies and other robotics manned by both human and reploid, The Lepvulpes model project was headed by Dr.Pint ohshu to be created for use in carnival grounds and entertainment centers as helpful drones the prototype model styled after the regions hare and fox population was made streamlined and compact compared to other anthroids models, While the finishing touches were put into the body aesthetics the test AI was simple and only meant to test the interaction between humans and itself however before being sent out for testing the AI was revised to better interact on its own based on Dr.Pint's data using a smaller sized version of the model with his daughter. During model 01's run at testing all statistics showed green and everyone loved the mascot look to him, Being very helpful and willing to serve was noted by the park staff and research members of the project in its later weeks as well as a highly strange fear response to the horror land area of testing, During the final weeks of testing there was maverick strike on the test park which trapped few humans and reploids in the early hours of the strike while the police made there attempts to rescue civilians Lep was thought to have been hostile but was quickly spotted by near by police forces mimicking there actions, Acting as a decoy and a moving deflector against enemies while trying to rescue civilians himself albeit being torn up and bashed. As the battle between the maverick force and police came to a head when the hunters got on scene quickly ended in a final explosion to a section of roller-coaster which sadly crushed Lep's entire lower body under it however the ai continued to struggled to free itself before going into a shut down, Once the prototype was found in the rubble it was heard playing a low volume audio file of the park's joy hour theme with a blank expression on it's face. In the time after the strike during news coverage of the events not many viewers noted the drone's heroics but certain eyes saw and contacted the RSF in regards to it most notably the repliforce who saw a very useful tool waiting to be tapped for they're favor, Time passed in the repair bay as a ill Dr.Pint tried almost in vain even with his daughter's assistance as the new work order called for a massive overhaul combined with the repairs to the damage still being fixed from the carnival strike, After a few weeks Lepvulpes-02 was ready for reprogramming but during a brief viewing of the input data Dr.Pint nearly destroyed the project but his daughter quickly suggested changing the data to have safer protocols and not allowing the next model to be AI driven having been seeing a newer reploid member of the RSF company who suffered from sporadic limb who needed a new body also suggested that a mind inside the newer model could cut down on risk of failing to adhere to protocols under stress. Enter Komo gosha young research intern at RSF sufferer of sporadic limb in which parts or whole limbs refuse to respond or act independently, Researching animal movement and stealth Komo was excited for a "transfer into the project" as it was put not really aware of what was going to happen, Going on along the deadlines days a successful soul transplant was done in tandem with body reprogramming using Pint's daughters revised and redacted combat input data using things like the "Trapper diagram.exe" and "Last call.exe protocol" which in the most simplistic terms makes the model-02 a Subduing recon reploid only allowed to kill in the highest stress level possible. Testing day came with the former ai integrated into komo's coding allowing access to all the ladders memory files and some hours before being released into the testing grounds was informed that Dr.Pint was dieing from his illness and would probably pass in the coming day, Owing Dr.pint and his girl for the new body turned to the live feed cam in the prep room and promised to pass the tast and help boost RSF's business. After a rather long test process the repliforce reps were shocked that while not fallowing the protocols they wanted IE. Using non-lethal force and subduing targets rather then combat them head on still saw a use for the body designs and ordered the projects data at a large some of zenny the new models would not share the aesthetics or majority of the coding of the archetype which makes Lep/komo a rare anthroid in respects to design. Now working as a G.A.I.N liaison officer and living with Dr.Pint's daughter leps finds life stranger without his former handicap but now living with a slight program bleed is the world telling him he can't escape fate. After some mouths of pacing himself leps was offered a interpol job which would pay more but he would see more action in the field.